


A Druid Among Heroes

by Lindzm1318



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Young Justice Season 1, with Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzm1318/pseuds/Lindzm1318
Summary: A reimagining of the Young Justice universe with one key difference, an unknown individual guiding the team to ensure the right future comes to light. But who is she and how does she seem to know everything and she has a dragon? Follow Calliope as she helps the Young Justice team through their missions and works to keep the Light from winning.
Relationships: Kaldur Ahm/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Independence Day Part 1

She watched through the pond water as the plan came together. The genomorph set the fire on the evening of July 4th just as she had asked. She knew the Justice League would be fighting a bigger battle and the younger heroes would want to prove their worth and would investigate on their own. Something nuzzled her back trying to get her attention.

“Not yet Toothless” she said turning from the scene playing out before her in the reflection of the moonlight on the pond. Her best friend Toothless was not nearly as interested in what was occurring in Washington DC as she was, he simply wanted to fly there and see it himself, not watch it through some pond water. Dragons, at least the only dragon Calliope knew were very impatient creatures. “They have a long night ahead of them and it makes no sense for us to head that way only to wait around,” Toothless grumbled at her logic but moved away to chase something in the forest. Calliope turned back to the pond to see the young heroes, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad leave the Justice League headquarters in DC and head towards Kadmus, towards a future she hoped would turn out the best for all of humanity. The plans she set in motion this evening would have a far-reaching impact for years and years to come and she hoped that what she was doing was right.

Druids, as Calliope was, were meant to stay in the shadows carefully influencing the world to protect nature, but the decisions she would make in the coming future would take her out of the shadows and into the light. Calliope chuckled to herself, seeing the irony that by taking down the criminal organization known as The Light, she herself would come into it. Returning to the pond and scene playing before her she watched Aqualad save two civilians from the fire she had helped set up. Something was important about him but no matter how many visions she had she could not figure out why he was so important. 

As the three young heroes ventured into the bowels of Kadmus she drew her hand across the surface of the water to end her scrying spell and called for her friend.

“Toothless!” She shouted into the forest and her best friend instantly came bounding up to her. “It’s time.” She walked the well-worn path between the pond and the apothecary shop she called home. Toothless followed her every step of the way trying to comfort her for what she knew she would soon see. He stayed outside as she entered the back of the shop and walked up the stairs to the rooms, she and one other person live in. 

“Hello mom,” She whispered to the pale figure lying in bed, “It’s started.” She said.

“Good,” her mother wheezed out, “be strong for me my sweet Calliope, I love you.” And those were her final words. Calliope wiped a small tear from her eyes as her mother passed on from this realm to the next. Callie has known this was coming, she had seen it in a vision months ago and had been preparing herself since. It hurt her less knowing that she would see her mother again. On special days of the year the lining between the realm of the living and the dead was thin and druids were powerful even in the afterlife and thus could cross over to see their loved ones. Calliope spoke the spell of final passage, a spell that is said at every druid’s passing, to send her mother on. As the final word was spoken her mother’s body was returned to the earth and it was like she was never there. Calliope stood up and exited the house. Toothless was waiting for her.

She climbed on top of him and they set off for Washington DC to see the beginning of a carefully laid plan unfold. As they rose higher and higher into the atmosphere and left the apothecary behind Calliope shed a few more tears for her mother but she knew she would do as she was asked. She would remain strong and make sure that the plan she had enacted that night would come to fruition, even if it took her years and years.


	2. Independence Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Independence Day

The flight to DC was a bit of a long one considering she had to cross the Atlantic, but Toothless was a very fast dragon and a journey that usually takes 6 hours occurred in only 3. Calliope knew that her timing must be perfect if this was to play out properly. Too early on her part and all the pieces she had been putting into place for the last several months would come tumbling down like a poorly played game of Jenga. Too late and the same could occur. Calliope and Toothless landed on a building not far from Kadmus’ lab.

  
“It’s so sterile here” she muttered. Unused to the lack of nature surrounding her. Like most druids Callie had grown up in a more rural area as that was the best place for young druids to connect with the magic in nature that also flowed through them and gave them power. Toothless chuffed in agreement. He too preferred a more natural setting as it allowed him to fly quite literally under the radar. “Let’s get closer” she said to Toothless.

He just looked at her as to say, “Should you really be doing that?”

  
“If something goes wrong, I need to be able to correct it,” she told her best friend. He snorted in disbelief. Toothless knew how much work she had put into this night and knew this is not the place her plan could go wrong if it did. “We’re going down there,” she told him. He just shook his head but flew them both down into an alley near the lab.

  
Callie crouched down and used a puddle left over from the firemen to scry and see what was happening below. For some reason when she cast her magic out it reacted stronger than it ever had. Something to consider later, she thought. As she gazed into her scrying spell she saw the boys and heard “What would Superman do?” followed by a cry of pain. She stifled a whimper as she could feel the pain of the boys in those tanks. The one thing she could not predict tonight was if the Superboy would make the decision to turn on his creators and become a person. She personally thought hearing the speech Aqualad had made would convince her to help.

  
Callie shed a tear when Superboy stormed back into the room to free the other boys. “So far, so good,” she muttered. Toothless snorted at her, he never doubted that things would work out for her. Callie watched as the four boys escaped that torture chamber and ran. Her genomorph ally aided in their escape as well. “Almost show time,” she said as the boys emerged from the air vents and began to climb up to the publicly known parts of Kadmus.

  
Callie cast out magic to obscure her image on the cameras on the grounds using wind and pollen and all that nature could offer her in terms of cloaking. She entered the building using the code she had seen in a previous scry and went to keep the doors open just so that the boys could escape into the night. When she opened the doors however she almost started cursing at the sight of so many genomorphs lined up and using their abilities to incapacitate the boys.

  
“What on earth are you doing?” She shouted at her contact.

  
“Superboy can change the world for genomorphs, you were not the only one who wished to benefit from the events of tonight.” He calmly told her. He gestured to those behind him and Superboy began to awaken and glanced around. The genomorph began to explain his desire to Superboy when she began to have a vision of the lab’s director. This was not at all what her plan had been. She groaned as she saw a new version of the future.

  
Superboy made eye contact with her and looked as though he was about to say something when the other boys started to wake up. Callie cloaked herself in the shadows in the room and stood back trying to figure out how to get the future back on track. She watched as the lab’s crazy director downed the contents of the vial and transformed into a monster, well his outer appearance transformed his inner personality was already at monster level.

  
She watched the team she had seen begin to form when Robin created a plan to take the monster down. She saw only one flaw with it. The water slide he envisioned wouldn’t quite work the way they wanted it to, it needed to be ice. As the plan began to play out, she watched the monster get close to the water and she did her best to freeze it as much as possible. Druids, in general, were not very gifted with manipulating water outside of scrying, but Callie’s sheer amount of power allowed for the water to freeze and for the monster to be buried under the rubble of the collapsed building.

Callie was fine as she had positioned herself in a place that would continue to stand. She waited until she saw the boys emerge from the rubble and she smiled to herself. She began to walk away towards where Toothless was pouting since he couldn’t go into the building with her. Something made her turn around and she locked gazes with a stunning pair of blue eyes. There was something about the person they belonged to that she couldn’t put her finger on. She cloaked herself in shadows pretty quickly and turned around to find Toothless.

  
The girl and dragon watched the rest of the night play out from the top of a nearby building cloaked in shadows. She watched as the group was chastised but she knew all the heroes were proud of their proteges. “Let’s go home Toothless, we aren’t needed for a while.” She said. While things hadn’t gone exactly to plan, they were off to a good start. The pair flew off into the night knowing the journey they had started this night would not end for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on this slowly but surely, all advice is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about druids but I imagine them to be the descendents of the fae of Irish and Scottish lore, so they are very connected to nature, and Calliope's parentage makes her especially powerful. I am also new to writing fan fiction and I am so bored during this quarantine any advice is welcome!


End file.
